This invention relates generally to a filter, and more particularly to a corrugated multilayered screen type filter that effectively condenses moisture or mist from the chilled air emanating from the air conditioning system, such as one installed within an automobile.
Numerous styles of filters, even screen filters, have been available in the prior art, and usually these are designed for functioning as an oil or related fluid filter for eliminating impurities therefrom. For example, such is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,381, to Sobeck, wherein a mesh screen filter functions as a separator of oil within a rotory compressor, with the filter lying longitudinally of its reservoir. The patent to Goodloe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,560, defines the corrugating of strips of metallic mesh before it is rolled and then passed through a tubular constricting jig for the purpose of forming a more denser filter for use in an oil bath type of filter that is employed for cleaning of air being admitted into the carburetion system of a motor.
The patent of Persson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,204, discloses an eliminator for use in separation of liquid from a gas, such being performed through the agency of a waved filter formed from a variety of shaped layers of expanded metal that are interweaved and then apparently used in a horizontally arranged endwise type of filter. Other United States patents showing separating devices include the patent to Griwatz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,626, comprising a device for separating a liquid from a gas stream, while the patent to Alliger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,402, discloses a screen network construction for an air pollution control apparatus. The patent to Minor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,594, discloses a method for manufacturing a filter media of expanded sheet material for use in a humidifier.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a mist eliminator in the form of a filter constructed of perpendicularly juxtaposed corrugated screens that effectively condense and remove a significant portion of the moisture of chilled air emanating from an automobile air conditioner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a particularly designed filter that may be constructed to any size needed for use in contiguity or proximity with the evaporator of various shaped auto air conditioners.
A further object of this invention is to provide a moisture remover that prevents the entrance of excessive humidity into the passenger portion of a vehicle where damp areas would otherwise be created.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mist filter constructed in a particular way that stimulates the clinging of moisture to its corrugated wires and then effectively causes their drainage through gravity into the drain pan of the auto air conditioner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rather facile method for forming a corrugated multilayered filter for use in conjunction with an air conditioner.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.